nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki:Battle of the Week/Previous Results/2016
This is a list of battles in 2016. Tiny Castle (2 votes) Silly Sausage in Meat Land and Hop Swap (1 vote) Silly Sausage: Doggy Dessert (0 votes) Flipside (vehicle) (2 votes) Tanks (Steamlands), Submarine, and Cable car (1 vote) Gunbrick (vehicle) and Tanks (Tanked Up) (0 votes) Ice cream characters (3 votes) Jack Frost (2 votes) Bird (Ice Beak) (0 votes) Mutiny (2 votes) Castle Corp (1 vote) Steamlands and Steamlands Player Pack (0 votes) Black Ball (3 votes) Hot Air (character) (2 votes) Chicks, Angry head, and Moon (0 votes) Maxwell Merlock and Baron Battenberg (3 votes) Pumpkins (Numbskull) (4 votes) Vegetables, Pumpkins (Turn-Undead), Pumpkins (Stumped), and Pumpkins (Caste Corp) (0 votes) Rust Bucket (3 votes) Turn-Undead (2 votes) Flue (1 vote) Turnament (0 votes) Prisoner (Stretch Dungeon) and Wizard (Magic Touch series) (3 votes) Roly Poly (3 votes) Swindler series and Beneath The Lighthouse (1 vote) Stretch Dungeon (0 votes) Mimic green enzymes (6 votes) Mimic aliens (2 votes) Dragons (Yin Yang) (1 vote) Barricadebots and Masked robots (0 votes) Canary (4 votes) Chisel series and Cheese Dreams series (2 votes) Nebula (1 vote) Space Hopper, Rockitty, Go Go UFO, and Gunbrick (0 votes) Takeshi (4 votes) Hazmat Hero (3 votes) Yolk (2 votes) Browser Icebreaker games and Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage (4 votes) Gunbrick and Gunbrick mobile (2 votes) 8bit Doves (Jam) and 8bit Doves (mobile) and Silly Sausage and Meat Land (1 vote) Feed Me and Super Feed Me and Magic Touch and Magic Touch: Wizard for Hire (0 votes) Mega Mash (4 votes) The Bucket (3 votes) Silly Sausage (2 votes) Super Treadmill (1 vote) The Bucket and Leap Day (5 votes) Bad Ice-Cream series (3 votes) Nitrome.com 1.5 icon design (5 votes) Nitrome.com 2.0 icon design (3 votes) Nitrome.com 1.2 icon design (1 vote) Nitrome.com 1.0 icon design (0 votes) Colourblind (4 votes) Yin Yang (3 votes) The girl and her mirror double and Enemy 585 and Turner (2 votes) Cat and owl, squirrels, cactus men, and Yin and Yang (1 vote) Angry heads and Ribbit (0 votes) Flightless Demo (5 votes) Hot Air Jr Demo and Cheese Dreams Demo (2 votes) Flies (Pest Control) (6 votes) Flies (Feed Me) and Flies (Skywire 2) (1 vote) Flash Cat (8 votes) Flue (1 vote) Ball (Mallet Mania) (7 votes) Boy (2 votes) Poly and Parrot ball (1 vote) Fluffball Flipside (7 votes) Go Go UFO and Rush (1 vote) Tanked Up (0 votes) Octopus serpent and Octopuses (Skywire 2) (3 votes) Octopuses (Hot Air) (1 vote) Jumping octopuses (0 votes) Venus fly trap (Feed Me) (9 votes) Venus flytraps (Pest Control) (1 vote) Mimics (Rust Bucket) (11 votes) Mimics (Blast RPG) (5 votes) B.C. Bow Contest (6 votes) Bump Battle Royale (4 votes) Jack Frost (6 votes) Colourblind and Parasite (3 votes) Chiseler (6 votes) Rockitty (character) and Astronaut (3 votes) Parrots (Skywire) (5 votes) Parrot ball and Parrots (Mutiny) (3 votes) Monty (7 votes) Foreman Buzz (5 votes) Hand (Hot Air) (6 votes) Hands (Silly Sausage mobile) (3 votes) Hands (Stumped) (1 vote) Hands (Tiny Castle) Cat & Owl and Hot Air (3 votes) Flying man (2 votes) Knight (Blast RPG), Egyptian bird, Bird (Ice Beak), and Canary 214-LE (1 vote) Cats (Parasite) (winged cats and elite winged cats) (7 votes) Cat traps (2 votes) Panther (1 vote) Cats (Rainbogeddon) (0 votes) Aquanaut (5 votes) Submolok (3 votes) Zombies (Turn-Undead) (7 votes) Zombies (Graveyard Shift) (2 votes) Zombie traps (1 vote)